The present invention relates to a manually actuated switch and more particularly to a switch compatible with logic level voltages and currents in circuits using solid state circuitry. Design and fabrication of a manually actuated switch of miniature size compatible with solid state logic level voltages on a printed circuit board has been a major advance. Such a switch provides manual selection of circuit elements to be operated. One major drawback to circuit selection is the danger of element destruction if voltages of incorrect polarity or incorrect current direction is switched into a selected solid state circuit element. To prevent such a mishap a manual switch should be provided with a diode to isolate undesired voltages or currents from the circuit selected by switch operation.